


Laugh and Sing

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven and the Doctor are always in perfect harmony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh and Sing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “ _Sing it one more time like that/Sing it with me, please don’t let me sing alone_ ” (“Sing It One More Time Like That” by Trout Fishing in America)

Seven stopped in the doorway, letting the door slide shut behind her and watching the Doctor bustle about sickbay, returning things to their rightful places now that the emergency was over. He had been busy, but all minor injuries, and every single one of their crewmates had been returned to their quarters.

The ex-Borg had intended to offer her assistance, so that her romantic partner could join her in their quarters sooner, but she was distracted by the random snippets of music he sang to himself as he straightened trays of hyposprays and reset diagnostics.

“Oh, Seven,” he said, looking up and spotting her. “I was just tidying up.”

“I am aware,” she replied, with a smile. “May I assist you?”

“You just want me home faster,” the Doctor accused, but he couldn’t seem to help a grin at the thought.

“You are correct,” said Seven. She paused, then added, “May I sing with you, as well?”

“Was I…?”

“You were,” she said. “I find your voice very pleasant, but I find that I enjoy it more when we sing together.”

The Doctor smiled, and came around the biobed to kiss her. “There’s no one I’d rather sing with, Seven.”

THE END


End file.
